


Lily

by JayDick_Hell



Series: Requests/Prompts [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick adopts a dog and Jason is surprised, Dog Fighting Rings (mentioned), Dogs, M/M, doggos and puppers, request, they're both suckers for dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDick_Hell/pseuds/JayDick_Hell
Summary: One thing Jason wasn't expecting to come home to was a dog, not that he's complaining.





	Lily

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I received on tumblr from [abundanceofopals! ](https://abundanceofopals.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> _"Hey! Idk how to ask for a request but JayDick getting a puppy together would be really cute. Anyway you wanna write it! Btw I love your all of your stuff!"_
> 
>  
> 
> okay, I _love_ the idea of them two getting a dog and I was excited to write this. Unfortunately, I got interrupted every couple of minutes, so it's a total trainwreck I'm so sorry.
> 
> I take prompts and requests!  
> Catch me on Tumblr: [Jaydick-Hell](https://jaydick-hell.tumblr.com/)

Jason was on his way back to his and Dick's apartment in the early hours of the morning when his phone buzzed with a text. There were only a handful of people who had his personal number and even fewer who would casually text him at this time. So, he was betting it was either Dick, Roy, or an emergency. He was _really_ hoping for one of the former two. He'd had a long night and just wanted to do nothing but sleep. If there was another outbreak, so help him he'd start snapping bones. With a low sigh and fingers crossed, he pulled out his phone. A small smile lifted his lips when he saw it was from Dick.

_'Hey, I got u a present (:'_

The vigilante took a moment to stare at the message, that smile growing just a bit. Different possibilities flooded his mind, some racier than others (and boy was he being hopeful). The tiredness that pulled at his body was still there but it wasn't so prominent. Now, he was more curious and excited than anything. His pace increased, bringing him to the familiar cozy apartment in near record time. There's no way he'd ever beat his previous record when Dick left him a cryptic and pretty concerning 'help' text and didn't answer Jason's call. Talk about a damn heart attack.

It was only from extensive practice that he slipped through the window so silently. Perhaps he should have made _some_ noise because what met him was furious barking and a flying tawny figure. Jason nearly jumped back out the window on sheer reflex. Before the dog could land on him Dick was between the two to act as a buffer. His arms were held out and he slowly lowered himself down while making soft shushing noises.

"It's okay, Lily. Jay's a good guy."

Jason just stood stupefied for a moment as he looked at Dick. In his arms was a brindled pit bull. The dog was still growling low in her throat but her body trembled fiercely. The tail tucked between her legs was another hint that she was more afraid than angry. Now he felt bad for startling the dog with his sudden appearance. Still, he had to wonder _why_ there was a dog in their apartment, though the previous 'present' text was a pretty big hint.

"Uh...Dickie? When did we get a dog?"

Dick was still softly stroking the dog, who seemed to be trying to curl herself further into his protective embrace. He tilted his head back to look at Jason with a brilliant, cheeky grin.

"Today. Her name is Lily. I got her from a fighting ring I busted last night."

His attention was then turned back to the dog. She shifted between glancing up at Jason's imposing figure and looking down at the ground. It was clear she didn't want to 'challenge' him by maintaining eye contact and it tugged at his heart. Yeah, he liked being scary to bad guys but definitely _not_ to dogs. Slowly, he lowered himself onto the ground and scooted a little closer to the two. At that, Lily started growling though it seemed more like a defensive plea than anything aggressive. _'Please, don't come closer.'_ He stopped where he was.

From here, he could see the scars on her body and the poor crop job done to her ears. It wasn't the worst he's seen but it was still bad. Some truly butchered their dogs ears and it killed him to imagine the pain the dogs had endured. He was a bit surprised she still had her tail, if he was being honest. Jason put his hand out slow and calm as to not startle her more. Her low, shaky growls kept going and her ears were pinned back but she made no attempt to bite him. It was pretty strange, in his opinion. A lot of ring rescuees were vicious due to their 'training' and former treatment.

"She seems really...non-aggressive for a fighter."

He _hated_ those assholes who did this to dogs. Used them for entertainment and caused them so much suffering. Anytime he busted a ring, he really enjoyed beating the shit out of them. Okay, so maybe in his less-sane days, he may or may not have left the leaders to the mercy of the dogs they tortured. What can he say? He loved dogs and they deserved to face what they'd done. Jason had made it a habit of trying to rehabilitate the dogs when possible. In fact, quite a few of his gang now owned the freed dogs and many of them could be seen roaming his various lots. Dick let out a soft sigh and gently stroked Lily's brindled fur.

"She wasn't a fighter. She was a bait dog and breeder."

 _Oh._ That made a lot of sense and it just infuriated Jason all the more. That poor dog. No wonder she was terrified. He wondered if he resembled any of her former handlers and that's why she was so scared of him or if it was just his large build. He kept his hand out patiently as a sign of trust. However long it took her to build up the courage to approach him was how long he'd wait. She deserved to choose when she was comfortable with him.

His attention was drawn to a sharp, high sound just around the corner leading to their kitchen. Moments later, a puppy came hopping out. It was a darker rust color and had a similar brindle pattern as Lily. The older dog turned toward the pup and let out a low sound. Her tail wagged while still firmly tucked between her hind legs. The puppy yapped back excitedly and came toddling to the three in the most adorably ungraceful way. Jason watched the puppy, torn between laughing (definitely _not_ giggling) at just how cute it was and staring at Dick in disbelief. He settled for flipping between the two.

"A puppy too?"

Said puppy was busy trying to climb on Dick's already crowded lap and falling off. Dick ran an affectionate hand over both dogs.

"Yeah, he's the only of Lily's puppies left."

Jason noticed how he didn't define what 'left' meant. Alive or not taken by others? He wasn't sure he wanted to know. Instead, he let out a low sigh. One dog wasn't bad but two was pushing it with their lifestyles.

"Dick..."

At his tone, Dick turned to look at him with those sharp blue eyes. His expression was hard, the kind he usually used when he was gearing up to argue and be unbelievably stubborn. Jason was way more familiar with that expression than he'd care to admit.

"I'm _not_ separating them."

They held each other's stares before Jason broke it to look at the two pit bulls. Then, he let out another sigh and ran a hand through his hair. If he was being honest, he wasn't entirely certain he'd be able to split the two of them up either. That'd just be cruel. They could figure something out. If the two could handle alien invasions, dying, and doomsday scenarios, then they can _definitely_ handle two dogs.

"Yeah, okay. We'll keep them both. The little one got a name?"

At his words, Dick's expression did an immediate turnaround and he smiled brightly.

"I was thinking Bruce."

The tone was teasing and Jason couldn't help but snort and play along.

"Over my undead body."

Dick laughed lightly at that.

"Yorick?"

_"No."_

Despite the firmness of his tone, there was a softer edge to his words as his lips curled in a small grin. This was one of their favorite pasttimes, trading jabs and bantering with one another. Every time they played around like this, Jason felt that warm fondness unfolding in his chest and he'd marvel at his luck. He'd say it was about time he had some good fortune on his side. The impish smile sent his way only intensified that feeling.

"Oh, come on. You love Shakespeare. ... _Wait."_

Jason could already see where this was going. That particular tone and mischevious expression only meant that he thought of something truly dumb. He loved to mess with others like that. For as much of a genius as Dick is, he could play up the bimbo card scarily well.

"Dick, whatever you're thinking _no._ "

That look didn't leave and he just grinned wider.

"We can name him Billy Shakes."

Jason couldn't hold back the laugh at that name. It was so stupid sounding that just imagining calling the puppy that was hilarious.

"Absolutely not."

"Aww, you suck. Shookspeare? Shooketh? I got it. _Shooki."_

At this point, Jason had one arm curled around his stomach as he laughed. The names were just so _bad._ Then again, this _was_ the guy who unironically called his weapon 'Wing-Dings' and willingly went by Dick. None of this should be a surprise. If there was an award for The Worst Namer Ever, Dick would win it by a landslide. Jason just shook his head as he smiled. Dick was beaming back, clearly pleased with having gotten his boyfriend to laugh.

"Oh my god, those are horrible. I thought you were against cruel and unusual punishment. You're not allowed to name anything _ever_."

Dick put a mock offended hand to his chest, playing up the part of the wounded party well. His gasp teetered on the edge of caricature.

"Excuse you, I'm not _that_ bad! Shakespeare is a cute name!"

He had Jason there, it _was_ a cute name. But he didn't feel it was appropriate for this pup. Maybe if they ever got a cat...

"Hey now, I never said Shakespeare was a bad name. Shooki on the otherhand? _That's_ just atrocious and should never have come from your mouth. Alfred would be mortified at your butchering of the Bard's name."

The puppy in question seemed to have gotten his fill of hopping around Dick's lap and tried to jump down to the floor. His paws seemed to be too big for his body, causing him to be woefully uncoordinated. While coming toward Jason, he accidentally tripped over his own feet and tumbled to the ground with a small yip. Jason's pretty sure his heart melted at the sight. Lily let out a concerned sound and wiggled a little closer, all the while shooting Jason furtive glances. He let out a sigh as he looked from Lily to Dick.

"I don't think she likes me."

Jason pretended that he didn't sound like he was depressed at that notion. It was infinitely more upsetting for a dog to dislike him than a person. Dick just let out a low coo as he pat the pit bull affectionately.

"Nah, she's just wary at the moment. She'll warm up to you, I know it."

Those distrusting looks sent his way weren't exactly reassuring, but he couldn't blame her. Still, he hoped his boyfriend was right. It made him wonder how long it took Lily to warm up to Dick. Knowing him, it was probably instantaneous. Dick Grayson was closer to a living Disney Princess than anyone Jason's ever met.

When Jason attempted to pick up the puppy, Lily let out a louder growl and bared her teeth. Or, well, she _tried_ to bare her teeth. It was at that moment that Jason vowed to find the ones who hurt her and put them in the ICU. What would have been a frightening display of fangs was a pitiful display of gums. They'd removed her teeth to prevent her from fighting back during breedings and baitings. It churned something fierce in his gut to see her mutilated so. Jason looked up to Dick, who was busy trying to coax the dog down.

"So, purely out of curiosity, where exactly are the ones who ran the ring?"

While his tone was light, there was that tell-tale tightening of his fist that showed just what his intentions for the guilty were. The look he got in return was indictive enough that he wasn't going to be getting that information without further pleading. Well, it had been worth a shot.

"No plotting mass murder in front of Argonaut. He's impressionable."

Jason rolled his eyes good-naturedly while stroking the pit bull pup.

"I wasn't going to murde- Wait, _Argonaut?_ "

The vigilante wrinkled his nose slightly, not entirely on board with the name. Though, he did catch the allusion and was kind of touched, honestly.

"Jason and Argonaut, cute Dickie. How about Argos?"

It seemed they had a theme on names going, not that Jason was opposed to the origins. Dick just shot him that cheeky grin.

"I figured you might like the reference. But didn't Argos die at the end of the Odyssey? Would naming him Argos be jinxing him?"

Jason let out a low grunt at that. Truth be told, he completely forgot about that little bit of the story. The last thing he wanted to do was curse the poor pup, superstitious as it seemed. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise him at this point if they chose a name and it just so happened to come back to bite them in the ass.

"Shit, you're right. What about Knight or Fenris?"

Dick let out a contemplative hum at the suggestion. Lily seemed to have calmed down when she realized Jason had no ill-intentions for her son. Slowly, she began to creep closer to him, still eyeing him up cautiously. The dark pup was busy gnawing at his finger in a rather determined fashion. Every so often, a high pitched playful snarl would come from him, causing Jason and Dick to smile at the rambunctious little pit bull.

"Those aren't bad. We can always settle on a name later."

He gave a distracted nod in Dick's direction, too busy watching as Lily inched her way closer to him. She sniffed Jason in a guarded manner, still on the fence about him. Jason, in turn, let out a quiet and reassuring noise as he held out his hand for her. Dick watched the two with a fond expression. Then, he placed his own hand on top of Jason's and guided it a little closer to the dog in a show of trust. She looked between the two before carefully sniffing his hand. She gave a tentative lick and nudge. Jason couldn't suppress the smile that tugged at his lips. Cautiously, he stroked her head. At the initial touch, she flinched away but pushed back into the affectionate gesture once she figured out that he wasn't going to hurt her. Dick beamed at them.

"See? Told you she'd warm up to you."

Jason couldn't say he wasn't pleased to be wrong this time.

 

* * *

 

_Some months later_

-

The Red Hood stood in the midst of an arms deal, frustration lacing his modulated voice. These pricks were really working his nerves but he _had_ to seal this deal. The weapons they were moving were some seriously high-grade firepower and Jason had to figure out where they came from. The tense meeting came to a halt as loud barking punctuated the air. All heads turned to the entryway as a tawny dog came bolting into the compound. Guns cocked and Jason let out a loud and _very_ firm decree to lay down all weapons or they're going to lose their hands. Before he could further threaten any of the gathered people, the dog jumped at him. He stumbled just a bit at the weight but he happily caught her. The reputation of the scary Red Hood might never recover from him literally baby-talking the happy pit bull cradled in his arms like it was his child, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the idea of Jason and Dick trying to rehabilitate fighting dogs and Jason's gang walking around with the rescuees, not as attack dogs but just loved pets. Imagine one of his compounds just filled with dogs they rescued. It'd be amazing.
> 
> Also, I just couldn't decide on a name for the puppy, so I left it hanging in the air with possibilities lol


End file.
